Until The End of Time
by PopcornCandyGirl109
Summary: Kagome has the big 'C'word, This story, is how Sesshomaru and her deal with her impending death."...having cancer, makes me see that life shouldn't be taken for granted. I want you to live for me."


So, I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other stuff. Just the idea of the story. Oh and the song is, _Until The End of Time _by Justin Timberlake.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Some days were good days. Some were bad.<p>

Some days, it didn't hurt as bad. Other days, I was numb from the pain.

**'Cause if your love was all I had in this life **

**Well that would be enough until the end of time **

**So rest your weary heart and relax your mind **

**'Cause I'm gonna love you girl until the end of time **

Today was one of those good days.

"Sesshomaru." My voice rang out throughout the house. I had looked everywhere and this house was so big. My calves started to burn with all the extra exercise. I finally found him in his study vigorously tapping at his computer keys.

"Sesshomaru!" He continued to ignore me. I humphed and strutted over to him and walked behind his desk to see what was so interesting. Seeing the webpage brought out a sigh in me. I strolled back to the front of his desk and sat in one of the nearby chairs.

Sesshomaru glanced at me, and shut his laptop. His golden eyes examining me.

"What do you want Kagome."

I flew my hands up in expatriation. "Well it's about time twinkle-fingers."

"Well, you certainly wanted my attention with the way you were hollering in the house. Now you have it."

My eyes grew wide. "Wait. You heard me?…. You know what. Never mind that. Sesshomaru. You promised."

"No."

"No?"

"No."

I was at my begging point now. "But Sesshomaru. You promised me we could go today. And I really want to go." I tried to give him my best puppy-dog look.

"I said no and I mean it. No Kagome." He went back to opening his laptop. I quickly reached across and slammed it down.

"But. I feel so good today. And, and I feel like I could really use some fresh air." Oh yeah. I was going to play that card. No way could he say no to me now. "I've been feeling really down these past few days and I think going out would be good for me."

He brushed his hand across his face than run it through his hair. "Fine."

"Yes! Let's go!"

With this said, we got in the car and headed towards the pound.

~40 Minutes Later~

It was so hard to choose. They had big dogs, little dogs, puppies, and some of the cutest cats ever. Sesshomaru was no help. He just scowled the entire time and every time I asked him for his opinion he would reply with 'Whatever you want'.

My gaze kept on heading back to this rather large dog in the very back of the pound. It just sat there, laying on its belly, unmoving. I looked at the paper on the front of the kennel door. It was male. And it was a Great Pyrenees. The dog was huge. It could literally stand on its back legs, place his front paws on my shoulders, and me and him would be eye level.

"This is one." We quickly left with him, headed to the pet store and got his supplies, and were back home.

"Bonzo," my new name for him. "This is your new home."

He padded in the house quietly even for his size. He sniffed the air for a bit and walked around the house.

"Sesshomaru. Can you put his bowls in the kitchen and get him some food and water. I'm going to set up his bed in our room and start a bath for him."

Sesshomaru sighed and took off about doing the things I asked of him. "Be glad I love you woman."

Soon after, Bonzo's bed was sat in the corner of our room and I had the bath running and was filling if with dog soap. Bonzo came from around me and just walked right into the tub!

"Good Bonzo! I washed him up and made him smell a whole lot better. He seemed to be enjoying his self because when I scrubbed behind his ears our by his tail, his leg would start kicking and he would get water everywhere.

After his bath, I was tired, I went to bed early and Sesshomaru gave me the look that spoke volumes. Just before I fell asleep, Bonzo hopped into the bed next to me and cuddled up with me. "Yes Bonzo. You were the perfect choice and I already love you."

Today, was a very bad day. I ended up in the hospital.

I awoke in the middle of the night from terrible nightmares. I fled to the toilet and vomited. I finally passed out by the toilet and Sesshomaru carried me into the car to the hospital.

The drugs were doing a good job, but I woke up long enough to hear the doctor speaking with Sesshomaru.

"We're very sorry. But it seems to have spread some more. She doesn't respond to treatments anymore, and quite frankly, there's nothing else we can do."

I could feel, rather than hear Sesshomaru's fist coming in contact with the wall. "But she was doing so well!"

"This happens sometimes. They go through a period of wellness, and when that's over, the worst possibilities strike."

I feel asleep after that.

**Now if you're ever wonderin' **

**About the way I'm feelin' **

**Well baby girl there ain't no question **

**Just to be around you is a blessin' **

I should have seen the signs. She had been doing well and she looked good.

Her hair had grown back and it was now a short bob cut. Her skin was getting more color and her weight was coming up.

She was doing so well.

I guess my eyes and brain chose to ignore the dark blue, purple blotches appearing on the body.

Or, her tiredness and some of the smallest things like walking up the stairs.

I just didn't want to see it.

Kagome was still in the hospital and I was home alone. Bonzo, the fattest and biggest behemoth ever, came up to the chair I was sitting in, and placed his chin on my knee. I brought my hand down and patted his head.

"Yeah I hope she's okay to."

xXx

I remember when I first met Kagome. We met in high school but I never noticed her. She was friends with my half brother but that was the only connection I had with her. I knew next to nothing about her.

I was a junior in high school and I was on my way home from school and I was walking through one of the more, smaller parks. It had no playground, or anything like that. Just shrubbery, a simple path, and a couple of benches.

I heard someone crying and, instead of ignoring it, like I usually would, I chose to find the source.

I found her in one of the secluded benched just crying her eyes out. It was a bit awkward but I sat next to her and placed my hand on her back.

She immediately stopped crying and looked at me. It took a minute but recognition flashed through her eyes. "Sess… Sesshomaru?"

"Hn."

A blush spread across her cheeks and she went to work in wiping up her tears and snot.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like this." She went to gather her things but I stopped her.

"Why were you crying?"

Doubt flooded into her eyes but she sat down anyway. Her long hair blew in the wind as she looked at me.

"I just want you to know, I don't really know why I'm about to tell you this." She looked at me for some sign. Satisfied, she got more comfortable and faced me fully.

"You see, my grandfather just died… I'm also sick. Like very sick."

I continued to stare at her.

"I have cancer. I'm supposed to be getting Chemo right now, but you see…" She grabbed a handful of her long, dark hair. "I'm going to have to lose this."

I honestly had no idea what to say. How could I have not know about this from Inuyasha. Surly, he would have mentioned it.

"Then, there's another problem. After I have this Chemo, my family can't afford anymore hospital bills. But there trying." Tears once again filled her chocolate eyes. "Trying so hard. I would work if I could but I get so tired, so easily. " Her voice begin breaking up and she was crying uncontrollably again.

I did the only thing I could think of. I hugged her and let her cry on my shoulder. After about twenty minutes she was done crying. She went to leave, but stopped to smile back at me.

"Thank you Sesshomaru. Because of you, I'm not afraid to do this."

She left, and a week later, she was back at school, bald.

It seemed as if she wore her cancerous cells with pride.

She never showed any weakness, or fear of not being able to have a future.

She kept living her life with no shame. She did not feel self-conscious about bald head. She didn't want people to pity her. She just wanted to them to know. That, her having cancer, if just another part of life. And that it goes on.

I started wanting to see more and more of her. She had to get quit school and I had to juggle visiting her, and my school work.

The more I hung out with Kagome Higurashi, the more fell into her charm. I was in love with her. And I wanted to marry her.

We got married and moved into our own place. Me, and the age of 19, and her at the ripe age of 17.

It was tough on her parents, but she managed to convince them that this was good for her.

I had so much more fun with her than I had in my lousy life then I ever had. She gave me a new meaning and purpose in life.

To see her get better.

I researched and researched anything on everything. I made her try different things, but none of them would ever work.

She wanted me to quit looking.

"Sesshomaru. It will be okay. I know you try to find a cure, but let's face it. There isn't one."

How could she say that? Did she want to leave him so badly?

No she didn't. It would have been a pointless fight to start. It was just in her nature to care about everyone's wellbeing.

So, he stopped. And let the time pass.

**I just wanna spend my time with you girl **

**And what you give me lets me know **

**That we'll be alright **

I woke up again and felt a weight on both sides of my legs. Sesshomaru was on one side slumped over asleep and Bonzo on the other, alert and awake as he'd ever been.

"Bonzo, how'd you get here?" I patted his head with some difficulty which caused Sesshomaru to stir

"I told them he was a service dog. Which he is. He would not stop howling, so I had to bring him here."

I smiled at Bonzo. Typical of him. "Well, I do spoil him, so what he want's, he gets."

Sesshomaru cracked a smile and the looked at me. His gaze was filled with sorrow.

I took a deep shaking breath.

"Sesshomaru…"

"Don't."

His abruptness caught me off guard.

"Please, don't give me the speech."

"But Sesshomaru. I have to say this. Please, before time runs out."

He looked like he wanted to say no again, but I said settled in and he sat there quietly.

"Please, take care of Bonzo."

His look was incredulous. "That's it?"

"No. I just want you to know that, I want you to be happy."

Another deep breath. It was getting harder to take those.

"You have, a whole life in front of you. Go be something of yourself. Meet another , healthy, young woman that's going to be there for you in the end. Trust me, if I could be that person I would, but having cancer, makes me see that life shouldn't be taking for granted. I want you to live for me."

I let my words process in his mind.

Another shaky breath. I was getting so sleepy and my eyes began to drift close.

"And remember… I… Love… You…."

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep… Beep… _

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeepppppppppppp_

She was gone, and the tears I've been trying to hold back for so long, came.

They slid silently, leaving a hot trail of fire down my face.

Bonzo started doing that awful howl again and nurses and doctors were slowing entering the room with there heads bowed.

**'Cause if your love was all I had in this life **

**That would be enough until the end of time**


End file.
